The Weasley's Christmas
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Doce momentos navideños de la familia más divertida del Mundo Mágico: los Weasley. Drabbles.
1. Arthur

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>crimen<strong>.

Número de palabras: **216**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**I.**

Arthur escondió las manos tras la espalda como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Sabía que si Molly viera la grasa de auto en ellas no habría forma de salvarse de su furia. Había sido bien advertido por su esposa que no quería encontrarlo trabajando en ese cacharro muggle otra vez. Aun así, había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en el garaje, incapaz de vencer la tentación de echarle un vistazo más al motor.

—¡Arthur! ¡Ven a comer que la cena se enfría! —gritó Molly desde la cocina, donde sus siete hijos ya esperaban impacientemente la cena de Navidad.

El señor Weasley se acercó a su familia todavía intentando limpiar sus manos sin éxito alguno. Y ni siquiera recordaba dónde había dejado la varita como para hacer un hechizo que solucionara el problema.

—¡Oh, querido! ¿Otra vez estuviste jugando con esas tonterías muggles? —preguntó Molly en cuanto lo vio, poniendo sus manos en la cadera, haciendo que sus hijos rieran por detrás a la espera de una reprimenda. En cambio, la mujer lanzó un suspiro cansado antes de agitar su varita y limpiar a su esposo—. Solo porque es Navidad —advirtió con seriedad, tomando asiento a su lado.

Arthur sonrió antes de depositar un beso en el cabello de su esposa. Molly definitivamente era la mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Para mi segunda participación he decidido usar a los Weasley como protagonistas. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen unos cuantos reviews ;)<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Sam._


	2. Molly

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>comienzo<strong>.

Número de palabras: **286**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**II.**

_"El comienzo siempre es difícil"_, recordó Molly que su abuela solía decirle, mientras desenredaba la lana azul, _"más aún si vas a hacerlo sin magia"._

Pasó la lana por las agujas de tejer en un complicado nudo, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, tal y como hacía su abuela cuando ella era pequeña. Había sido ella la que inició la tradición de tejer abrigos en su familia como regalos de Navidad e, incluso más de treinta años después, Molly no había dudado en continuarla.

Año a año se dedicaba a tejer, a veces con la ayuda de la magia y a veces sin ella, los regalos para todos sus hijos. Sabía muy bien que a algunos de ellos no le gustaban del todo, pero sin importar el paso del tiempo, Charlie siempre le escribía en agradecimiento, alegando lo bien que le venía la ropa de invierno en la fría Rumania, incluso trabajando entre dragones. Año tras año, Fred y George bromeaban al intercambiar sus buzos, disfrutando jugarle bromas al resto de la familia en relación a sus nombres. Bill la besaba en la mejilla cuando pasaba por casa, sin siquiera mencionar que en Egipto más que un abrigo tendría que usar un traje de baño y los ojos de Ron solían brillar un poco más al recibir el suyo, sintiéndose más parte de la familia que nunca. Ginny proclamaba a los cuatro vientos querer poseer una pieza de cada color y hasta Percy era incapaz de contener una sonrisa cuando vislumbraba una enorme "P" en el bordado.

Molly tejía incansablemente, año tras año, porque sabía muy bien, por palabras de su abuela y por experiencia propia, que los mejores regalos son los hechos con amor.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	3. Bill

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>caramelo<strong>.

Número de palabras: **136**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**III.**

Bill se presentó a la cena con la boca manchada de caramelo y una expresión de dolor surcando su rostro. El niño se tambaleó hacia Molly con una mano en el estómago y lágrimas en los ojos, antes de decir:

—Mami, duele.

Fabian y Gideon llegaron inoportunamente tras él, con varitas de regaliz en la mano y una sonrisa burlista en el rostro, hablando entre ellos sin notar la mirada de toda la familia que apuntaban en su dirección. Cuando advirtieron que algo raro estaba sucediendo, solo tuvieron tiempo de mirar el rostro enfadado de su hermana antes de desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para no regresar en un buen tiempo.

Sí, cuando Molly Weasley se enfadaba, lo mejor que podían hacer era desaparecer. Y eso los gemelos Prewett lo sabían muy bien.


	4. Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>rutina<strong>.

Número de palabras: **228**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**IV.**

En cuanto Molly y el pequeño Ron salieron en dirección al Callejón Diagon, Bill, Charlie y los gemelos se apresuraron a registrar la casa en busca de sus ansiados regalos. Era una rutina que habían empezado años atrás, cuando descubrieron que eran sus padres los que les daban los obsequios.

Percy no solía participar, ya que lo creía una pérdida de tiempo. Su madre no era para nada tonta; sabía muy bien ocultar los presentes de sus pequeños. De todas formas, sabía que en el remoto caso de que descubrieran algo, sus hermanos no tardarían en buscarlo.

—¡Creo que encontré algo! —gritó Charlie, parándose en una silla en el vano intento de llegar a la cima de la alacena.

Bill, unos centímetros más alto que él, alcanzó la caja finamente envuelta, con la ilusión pintada en la cara.

—¡Déjame abrirlo, Bill! ¡Yo lo encontré! —pidió Charlie, francamente entusiasmado, rompiendo el papel multicolor.

Los cinco hermanos Weasley, porque ni Percy había logrado vencer la tentación, se amontonaron alrededor de la caja, abriéndola como si de una bomba se tratase.

En su interior, en lugar del juguete que estaban esperando, solo encontraron un pedazo de papel con unas letras garabateadas, que Bill leyó en voz alta:

—_"Para que aprendan a tener paciencia. Los quiere, mamá"._

—Supongo que habrá que seguir buscando —sentenció Fred, iniciando una vez más su tradición navideña.

* * *

><p><em>Me he despertado esta mañana y he prendido la computadora para darme cuenta que el plazo del fic termina hoy. Tengo unas doce horas para escribir unas siete viñetas (además de otras cosas), así que espero lograrlo.<em>

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Percy

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra:<strong> giratiempo<strong>.

Número de palabras: **104**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**V.**

Había días en los que Percy realmente deseaba tener un giratiempo. Hacía meses, desde el regreso de Voldemort, que deseaba disculparse con su familia y regresar a luchar a su lado. Pero tenía miedo. Por ellos y por sí mismo, ya que sabía que todos se encontraban bajo estrecha vigilancia de los mortífagos que usurpaban el Ministerio.

Pero ese día más que nunca ansiaba poder volver el tiempo atrás y nunca cometer la tontería de discutir con sus padres y hermanos. Porque ese día era Navidad y los extrañaba más que nunca. Porque la soledad parecía mayor cuando la nieve caía en el exterior.


	6. Fred

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>cordialidad<strong>.

Número de palabras: **214**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**VI.**

Fred saludó a Oliver con cordialidad, aunque por dentro sonreía malvadamente al ver que el muchacho correspondía el gesto sin desconfiar de lo que el gemelo tenía en mente.

Poco antes de Navidad, él y George solían planear una broma especial para despedirse de sus amigos antes del inicio de las vacaciones festivas. Y ese año, el objetivo elegido para sufrir la misma era Oliver Wood, el capitán de Gryffindor.

No es que Oliver les cayera mal, pero todos los del equipo estaban de acuerdo en que definitivamente necesitaba relajarse un poco. Si no, no tenían ni idea de cómo sobrevivirían a los entrenamientos hasta el fin de la temporada.

El muchacho abrió su casillero sin sospechar nada, segundos antes que una explosión de gases coloridos le pintara la nariz de rojo y le pegaran unas astas de reno a la cabeza, mientras su túnica se transformaba en un traje marrón a juego. Asustado, Oliver se miró en el espejo mientras el resto del equipo estallaba en carcajadas.

El capitán también se permitió unas risas, antes de mirar a los gemelos con las ansias de venganza tatuada en los ojos y decir:

—Cincuenta vueltas al campo, ahora. Y a lo muggle.

Tal vez, hacerle una broma a Wood no había sido tan buena idea…


	7. George

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>llave<strong>.

Número de palabras: **300**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**VII.**

George tiró la llave con un gesto cansado sobre la mesa, antes de tomar asiento en el único sofá que conservaba en la sala.

Cuando lo habían comprado con Fred, el departamento se les antojaba diminuto; posiblemente porque cada espacio se encontraba ocupado con cajas y cajas de nuevos productos. Pero ahora George se sentía abrumadoramente solo en aquel lugar, sin poder imaginar un futuro en el que consiguiera volver a llenar tamaña habitación.

Una lágrima traicionera surcó su mejilla al tiempo que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su hogar. Pensó en no atender, pero quién fuera que estuviera del otro lado era realmente insistente.

Sus ojos chocaron con el familiar rostro de Angelina, que sostenía en sus manos un budín de frutas. La muchacha lo empujó a un lado, entrando en la estancia sin invitación, apenas dándole tiempo a reaccionar cuando el resto de sus amigos la siguió sin dudarlo.

—Casi nos morimos de frío ahí afuera, George —reclamó la muchacha, mientras Katie, Oliver, Alicia, Harry, Hermione y sus hermanos, Ginny y Ron, colocaban en su mesa los ingredientes de lo que parecía ser una cena en toda regla.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

—Celebrar Navidad, duh —respondió Ron, abriendo una botella de vino y sirviendo su contenido en las copas dispuestas en la mesa.

George quiso decirles que no tenían derecho a aparecerse por su casa sin preguntar. Quiso decirles que se largaran. Quiso decirles que no estaba de ánimos para festejar la Navidad sin su hermano, sin su mejor amigo.

Pero entonces escuchó la risa de Ginny, quien también era su hermana. Y las anécdotas de Oliver, quien también era su amigo. Y vio la suplica silenciosa de Angelina para que le permitiera ayudarlo. Y no pudo más que agradecerles por no haberlo abandonado.

* * *

><p><em>Tuve que recortar como 40 palabras para no sobrepasar el número 300. Como odio recortar...<em>

_¿Reviews?_

_PD: Gracias a amicaricia10 por sus comentarios ;) Me alegra que te esté gustando :D_


	8. Ron

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>árbol<strong>.

Número de palabras: **180**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**VIII.**

Ron conectó las luces al tomacorriente muggle, haciendo que un festival de colores adornara el árbol que él y sus hijos habían elegido para aquel año.

El pequeño Hugo soltó una risita ante tal espectáculo, aplaudiendo desde su cochecito. Rose brincaba de un lado al otro, con una sonrisa que mostraba el hueco que había dejado su primer diente de leche caído.

Hermione se acercó a su esposo, abrasándolo por la espalda y depositando un beso en su mejilla, antes de señalar las cajas, ahora vacías, donde las decoraciones navideñas habían aguardado un año entero para salir.

—Creo que falta algo, ¿no? —dijo la mujer, sonriendo al igual que su hija.

Rose hurgó en busca de la estrella antes siquiera que su padre pudiera acercarse a ella.

—¡Upa, papi! —exclamó, extendiendo las manos hacia el techo. Ron no tardó en cumplir los deseos de su hijita, alzándola hasta la punta del árbol, donde juntos colocaron el adorno faltante.

—Ahora sí es un buen árbol, ¿no creen? —dijo el hombre satisfecho, antes de sentarse con su familia y contemplar su trabajo.


	9. Ginny

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>quaffle<strong>.

Número de palabras: **158**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**IX.**

Ginny arrojó la manzana que le hacía de quaffle a través del aro, en un tiro tan limpio que sorprendió a sus hermanos. La niña sonrió con orgullo, dando volteretas en la vieja escoba de Bill, soñando con algún día jugar para las grandes ligas de Quidditch.

—¿Qué vas a pedir para Navidad, Ginny? —preguntó Ron, mientras ambos se dirigían a cenar.

—Una escoba nueva —susurró la niña a su hermano con emoción contenida, siendo escuchada por su madre.

—Oh, cariño, no sé si podremos permitírnosla este año —interrumpió Molly apenada, intercambiando una mirada afligida con su marido.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pedir una caja de varitas de regaliz? —preguntó Ginny con expresión pensativa.

—Sí, eso sí —dijo Molly, sonriéndole a su hija.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero que sea para mí solita! —sentenció la niña, haciendo a su hermano Ron fruncir el ceño.

—¡Ey! ¡Yo también quiero! —dijo el niño con un puchero, haciendo reír a los demás por su expresión.


	10. Ron II

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>noche<strong>.

Número de palabras: **243**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**X.**

La noche previa a la Navidad llegó para Ron más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado. Vislumbró las luces de la Madriguera a lo lejos, pero le fue imposible acercase un solo paso más hacia su hogar.

Su madre estaría más que feliz de verlo, esperaba, pero ¿y el resto? ¿Lo verían con esa expresión de reproche que lo torturaba cada noche, con el "cobarde" en las puntas de sus lenguas? No los culparía, si así fuera. Después de todo, había abandonado a sus mejores amigos en el medio de una misión casi suicida, en el medio de una guerra que les podría costar la vida a todos ellos.

Caminó de vuelta a la posada en la que se estaba alojando, jugando con el desiluminador en el camino. Ese pequeño objeto era prácticamente lo único que le distraía de la penosa realidad que lo rodeaba.

Pero ese día algo diferente sucedió. La luz contenida en el desiluminador, en lugar de regresar a su origen, se quedó parpadeando frente a él, como una de las bolas luminosas que su madre usaba para decorar el árbol de Navidad.

Miró asombrado la luz sin saber qué hacer, hasta que oyó el susurro.

_"Ron"._

Era la voz de Hermione, estaba seguro.

Poco tardó en empacar sus cosas y mucho menos en desaparecerse del lugar. Porque la luz y la voz de su mejor amiga le habían dado esperanza, una esperanza que solo se sentía en Navidad.


	11. Charlie II

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>escarlata<strong>.

Número de palabras: **157**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**XI.**

Charlie miró a Tonks con una expresión culpable, sin poder creer que lo había olvidado.

—Yo no te compré nada —murmuró el muchacho, cohibido, mirando el regalo envuelto en papel escarlata que su amiga sostenía entre sus manos.

—No seas idiota —respondió ella—. Yo no te pedí que me dieras nada.

—No puedo aceptarlo…

—Solo ábrelo —lo interrumpió Tonks, empujando el paquete en los brazos de su amigo.

Charlie desenvolvió el regalo con inseguridad, para encontrarse con un pesado tomo de la edición especial de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", con unas fantásticas imágenes tridimensionales de las jugadas más importantes del año.

—¡Esto es genial, Nymphadora! —exclamó el chico con alegría.

—¿Sabes qué? Si quieres regalarme algo… solo no me digas Nymphadora —replicó la muchacha con una mueca, mudando su cabello rosa a púrpura.

—Trato hecho, Tonks —respondió Charlie, abrasando su libro con un brazo y rodeando los hombros de su amiga con el otro.


	12. Bill II

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>sombrero<strong>.

Número de palabras: **162**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Weasley's Christmas<strong>

**XII.**

George y Ginny apenas si pudieron contener la risa al ver a Bill vestido como Santa Claus. Ron, directamente, escupió el ponche que estaba tomando antes de que su hermano entrara a la cocina.

—Te ves ridículo con ese sombrero, Bill —dijo Ginny, señalando su cabeza y dejando escapar una corta carcajada.

—Sí, no va con tus ojos —sentenció George, mientras "evaluaba" el aspecto del mayor de los Weasley, arrancando otra ronda de risas de los presentes.

—Pues yo creo que te ves muy _apuegsto_ —interrumpió Fleur, besando la mejilla de su esposo, quien sonrió agradecido por el apoyo, antes de sacarle la lengua a sus hermanos infantilmente.

—Bien, ¿quién está listo para recibir sus regalos? —preguntó el hombre en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus pequeños hijos y sobrinos.

—¡Yooo! —gritaron la nueva generación Weasley, corriendo en dirección a su tío. Bill imitó la risa de Santa mientras empezaba a repetir los obsequios, en una típica navidad al estilo Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y lo logré!<em>

_*Suena "We are the championgs" de fondo*_

_Okay, me divertí mucho escribiendo estas viñetas y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado._

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_Sam._


End file.
